The Daughter of the Sea
by umayma2003
Summary: Another half-blood shows up at Camp. Who is this mysterious demigod? What happens when Chaos tells her and Percy to join in replacing the gods. Read to find out. This is my first fanfiction, so don't expect it to be very good. Don't read if you haven't read PJO or HoO. I don't mind criticism.I won't update until I get inspired by reviews, but keep reading my fanfic! Please review!
1. Meet Lyra

**This chapter is small but I promise that I will make the other chapters bigger.**

Percy Pov

I had just come back to my cabin after getting a new half-blood to camp. I had nothing to do this summer after the war with Gaea so the satyrs let me help them search for half-bloods.

She was an unusual demigod. I assumed that since her name was Lyra Jackson, she could be a daughter of Apollo. But I found out that she was horrible at archery. Plus, she had a strong aura. Probably a daughter of an older god, like Aphrodite.

But I had another thought but…no it couldn't be true. I would've known if there was another daughter of one of the Big Three. We would just have to find out who her godly parent was at the campfire tonight.

Lyra Pov

My dad had just sent me a warning that Percy was going to get a quest and he might just not come back alive. He told me to pretend that I didn't know anything about the gods so he would take me to Camp Half-Blood. Then he told me to go with him on the quest.

So I pretended that I knew nothing about the hydra that was that was just about to kill me and I let Percy save me. It was really hard, letting my little brother almost die to save me.

Anyway, when he was done finishing off the hydra by somehow pulling a torch out of his bag, and burned down the stumps of its head, he took me to Camp Half-Blood.

When I arrived there was a huge crowd waiting. They made way for a girl in a Camp Half-Blood shirt who had blond hair and stormy grey eyes that studied me. She seemed to be thinking about the best way to take me down in a fight. _A daughter of Athena_, I thought. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood" she said with a stern tone.

Percy told me that her name was Annabeth and that she wasn't as bad as she seems. After that, Percy gave me a tour around Camp Half-Blood, but I could tell his heart wasn't in the tour. He kept on looking at me, like he was trying to figure out who's daughter I was. We stopped by a few campers who were having archery class. Percy asked me to try hitting a few targets. I didn't want to because that would give him a pretty good idea of who my father is.

But I tried anyway. I ended up almost impaling Percy in the chest. I quickly dropped the bow and told Percy to continue with the tour. We went to the canoe lake and Percy took me canoeing. When we came near the naieds, they whispered something that I could faintly make out.

I'm pretty sure they were saying, _daughter of the sea, daughter of the sea_. I hoped Percy couldn't hear them, but he suddenly got a puzzled look on his face.

Then he asked me what my mother's name was. I started panicking. If Percy found out what my mother's name was, he would keep asking questions until he started to get suspicious of who my dad was. So I said that I never knew my mom, which wasn't much of a lie, since I was taken away from my mom because I was too powerful to be around her and her newly born son.

Anyway so after that, Percy took me to the Hermes Cabin and told me that I'd be staying here until they found out who my godly parent is. I put down my backpack on the little space Hermes's children gave me.

I didn't unpack my things, because dad said that he was going to claim me tonight at the campfire.

Percy told me to leave my things in the Hermes Cabin and that if I wanted to, I could try the climbing wall.

Percy Pov

I had just sent Lyra to the Hermes cabin so she could put down all her stuff and decide if she was going to try the climbing wall. Of course, I forgot to say that the climbing wall was more dangerous than an army of Minotaurs and Hydras.

With all that lava pouring down it, I was sure that she would come back all burned up. So imagine my surprise when she came down the climbing wall fifteen minutes later without a scratch or any burnt hair.

I stared at her with my mouth open. When she noticed me staring at her, she said it wasn't any different from dodging the Hydra's attacks. When I looked at her, I knew that there was more to it. Maybe there was a demigod training camp in the wilderness. Maybe she was a Roman demigod pretending not to know anything about the gods.

Whatever it was, I made a mental note to myself to take her with me on the next quest I got, because she had skill, and I would never say this aloud, but she was better than Annabeth. I was really excited about the campfire. I really wanted to find out who her godly parent was.

**I temporarily don't have any internet at my house, so don't expect any updates until August 16th**


	2. Getting Claimed by the Best God Ever!

Chapter 2

Percy Pov

All the campers and I sat around campfire and were having our sing along. I wasn't sure if I was the only one who was excited about finding out who Lyra's godly parent was.

When the sing along ended, we laughed and talked like we did every day. When the conch horn sounded, signaling that it was time to go to our cabins, I almost lost hope that Lyra would be claimed. Almost.

Suddenly the space above Lyra's head shimmered. As I watched, a glowing sea green trident appeared above Lyra's head. Everyone gasped.

I was shocked, confused, happy, and mad at my dad at the same time. Why wouldn't my dad, whom I had done so much for, not tell me that I had a sister?

Chiron who was standing in the corner of the amphitheater, came to stand in front of Lyra and said, "All hail Lyra Jackson, daughter of the sea god, Poseidon.

Everyone was so quiet, you could just feel all of their dread. The next time I saw my dad, I was going to give him a piece of my mind. I look at Lyra's face. She didn't seem to be surprised at all that her father was the all-powerful lord of the seas. In fact, she looked like she expected her father to be Poseidon.

After the sing along, I walked over to Lyra to congratulate her, even though I didn't want to. But I felt that that's what a good half-brother would do.

Lyra Pov

When the sing-along ended, I was starting to think that Poseidon had forgotten that he was supposed to claim me, or else his only son would die. I was ripped out of my thoughts when I heard every one gasp.

There was a strong greenish-bluish glow coming from…..me? I looked up. Just above my head was a glowing sea green trident. So dad hadn't forgotten. Then again, Poseidon had told Percy on his birthday that he was his favorite son. I had felt really down when he said that.

The next time I met my dad, he told me that Percy was his favorite son, and that I would always be his favorite daughter. That had made me feel better, but I still felt like Percy was his favorite child.

After the sing along, Percy walked over to me. I was afraid that he was coming to ask me questions, but he came over and congratulated me for getting claimed.

He showed me to his cabin and said that I would be staying there. He also told me that there was a Cyclopes that was his, sorry, our brother, who came to visit Camp Half-Blood sometimes and that he stayed here.

"No worries." I said. "I think I can try to build a bed out of sea stone right here." Percy raised his eyebrow. "What! I had to do that to survive in the wilderness for a week" I said. "I'll help." he said.

We concentrated on all the sea stone near us, which wasn't hard, since the cabin was beside the sea. Hundreds of pieces of sea stone rose up from the water and merged together in front of us. They formed the shape of a bed.

When Percy thought we were finished, I made a few pieces of stone carve a big trident in the bed frame. I knew I was going to stay here awhile, so why not personalize my bed a little. I carved pictures of mermaid in the bed frame too.

Percy looked at my work in awe. "I didn't know you were a good artist." He said. I rolled my eyes. "You didn't know anything about me, Seaweed Brain." I said. He opened his mouth to protest, but must have realized what I said was true and he shut his mouth. He seemed surprised when I called him Seaweed Brain, but I decided to ask about that later.

Percy Pov

When Lyra said that she was going to build a bed out of sea stone, I insisted I help. I knew how much our powers can drain us. I was surprised at how confident she was that she could build a bed with sea stone. She didn't seem like the kind of person that liked work.

I concentrated and thought of pieces of sea stone merging together in the shape of a bed in front of me. At our command hundreds of pieces of sea stone rose up and formed a bed.

I thought we were done, but Lyra made the remaining pieces of sea stone carve a large trident in the bed frame and a few mermaids too.

"I didn't know you were a good artist" I said. She rolled her eyes. "You didn't know anything about me Seaweed Brain" she said.

I opened my mouth to protest, but when I thought about it, I realized that I didn't know anything about her except for her name. So I shut my mouth.

I was a little startled when she called me Seaweed Brain. Only my two best friends Annabeth and Thalia ever called me that.

When I went to bed that night, I kept on thinking about why dad wouldn't tell me that I had a big sister, sorry, half-sister.

Lyra Pov

The next morning, I ate breakfast with Percy. He seemed to be angry for some reason. Every time I asked him what was bothering him, he said nothing was wrong, which made it a more obvious lie.

My first guess was that he was mad at dad for not telling him that he had a half-sister. My second guess was that I was just imagining things.

Percy told me that the camp was hold Capture the Flag games tomorrow night, and that I should start practicing for the games. So I went through a day of pegging Chiron in his tail with an arrow in archery class, to winning every single match with Percy in the Sword Arena.

Chiron didn't seem to mind that I had almost reduced his tail to only a few strands of hair. He said that he experienced the same thing with Percy. And Percy was impressed with my sword fighting skills.

"You might turn out to be better than Luke." He paused. "He was a good friend of mine, and the best swordsman in three centuries. In fact, he's the one who trained me."

I was proud of Percy. No wonder he won all those battles. He was trained by the best swordsman in three hundred years. I smiled when he complimented me.

Percy Pov

After breakfast I was walking to the Sword Arena, when I passed Lyra in Archery Class. I stifled a laugh when Lyra pegged Chiron in his bottom. Chiron didn't seem to mind.

Chiron started to say something, but I continued my trip to the Sword Arena, because I was sure he was going to tell her about my epic fails in Archery Class.

I started doing a little training until Lyra came. When Lyra came, she was sweating, and she had rubber arrows sticking out of her hair. We had a few sword matches, and Lyra won all of them. I was really surprised. She was as good as Luke was. I told her that, and she smiled.

When we were walking back to our cabins, we heard an ear-deafening battle cry. I pulled out my sword, Riptide, and ran toward the sound which was coming from the beach, with Lyra close behind.

As we arrived at the shoreline, hundreds of men emerged out of the sea. "Mermen" we both said. I looked at Lyra, "What do you think they're here for?" I asked her."I might not have met dad, but I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't send mermen to kill us." She said. They looked around. When their eyes focused on us, their eyes widened. Then their looks changed into faces of anger and without a moment's notice, they charged.


	3. Underwater Tea Parties and Calling Dad

**I finally remembered to give an author's note. Ok guys umayma here. I hope your liking the story. I will try to update every week when school starts next week. But right now, enjoy...**

**Chapter 3**

Percy Pov

It took me a minute to realize that they were charging toward us. I raised Riptide, and charged. I went through merman after merman with my sword. My body went on autopilot. Slash, dodge, slice.

After a few minutes, I finally remembered that Lyra didn't have a weapon. I panicked. I frantically searched for her in the crowd of mermen. When I finally found her, I realized that she had everything under control.

She slashed and sliced with her, wait- sword? Where did she get that? Wherever she got that, it was beautiful. She fought like a demon. Whenever she got close to a merman, they marveled at her sword's beauty. Then she sliced up the merman before he could realize that he was supposed to be fighting her.

In fact, she finished off so many mermen, that I didn't have any left to kill. I marveled at her work. We were going to go ask Chiron about the mermen, but we decided to wait until tomorrow. We figured that he was too busy pulling arrows out of his tail to worry about something that hadn't hurt anyone at camp. I hoped that more mermen wouldn't come tomorrow.

Lyra Pov

After I finished off all the mermen, which Percy did not help me at all in (some brother he is); we decided to go swimming in the canoe lake. Percy wanted to swim at the beach, but we decided against it when I recalled that the mermen had risen from the beach.

We were in the water for a long time. We spent most of that time chatting with a hippocampi and a dolphin. They invited us to have seaweed tea and kelp biscuits, which were strangely tasty. They even gave us a ride to the surface. I got to ride the hippocampi. It was the best ride of my life. As we climbed out of the water, we heard a conch horn in the distance, signaling that it was time for dinner.

We ran to the pavilion as quick as we could. I hadn't realized that we had stayed underwater _that _long. That's the thing about having ADHD, when you're having fun, hours could pass by and you wouldn't even realize it.

Lucky for us, we didn't get wet unless we wanted to, being children of Poseidon, so we didn't have to use my emergency hair dryer that I carry around everywhere (long story) to dry ourselves.

After all those cookies, I wasn't very hungry. I almost didn't touch my piece of brisket, at least, the bit I left for myself. I sacrificed three quarters of it for Dad. Percy didn't look any more different than me. For some reason, we both drank Blue Cherry Coke.

I kept on worrying about what quest was going to happen and what my dad said about Percy probably not coming back from it alive. I looked at Percy. He was just sitting there. I tried to struck up a conversation with him, but we didn't have much to talk about, which kept our topics limited.

Suddenly a light bulb appeared over my head. I mean literally, it fell on my head. "Ouch!" I said. The light bulb fell on the ground. I picked it up and examined it. There was a note attached to it. It read "Lyra, your father is worried about you. Even though I couldn't care less about you, it pains me to see my brother like this. Please Iris-Message him? Here's a drachma." Suddenly a drachma appeared out of nowhere. I continued reading. "Good luck with your "quest"! Signed Zeus."

_Who sends a message on a light bulb? _ I thought. Leave it to Uncle Zeus to do dumb things. Well he was the youngest of the Big Three. I could understand why he would go crazy trying to be the king of the gods. So after dinner I secretly went into the forest with a spray bottle and a flashlight to Iris message Dad, while wondering why Zeus would worry about his worst rival.

I wasn't only Iris-Messaging dad to see if he was okay, although Iris-Messaging is kind of like a normal payphone for the mortals. I was also going to ask him about the quest he was talking about. I only ran into the forest so that Percy wouldn't hear our conversation and get I was far enough from the camp, I shone the flashlight right in front of me and kept on spraying water at the spot where the light was shining. Soon a rainbow appeared.

I dug a gold drachma out of my pocket and threw it into the rainbow. It disappeared into the rainbow. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." I said. The rainbow glowed. "Show me Poseidon" The rainbow rippled and in it I saw…., "Dad!" I was pacing around his palace looking more worried than I had ever seen him. When he heard me, he smiled. "Lyra! How are you? I was so worried!" he said. I smiled back. "I'm fine dad." I said. Then my smile turned into a frown. "You said that a quest was going to be offered." I said.

His smile melted as well, into a puzzled expression. "And?" he asked. "Well, it hasn't happened yet….." I continued before he could say anything. "….and I was wondering if you could maybe tell me when it will happen. You know, so I could get Percy ready for it." He looked at me pitifully. "I'm afraid I can't. The Fates have forbidden me from doing so." He said "They only let me warn you."

My hopes shattered. "But I do wish you luck on the quest when it happens" he said. As he said that, the image started to blur. I was still spraying. Before the image dispersed he said one final thing, "And I'm sending your brother Tyson the Cyclopes to go with you on the quest. Goodbye!" Then he disappeared. A voice, probably Iris said, "Please insert one more drachma for another five minutes."

I ignored her. I let go of the spray bottle's handle and put it in my pocket. Then I used the flashlight to guide me out of the forest. Unfortunately, the light attracted a lot of moths. _Seriously! I'm a demigod! I have worse problems to deal with than moths! _I thought.

I shooed away the moths and ran away before the moths could catch me. I know, I felt stupid running away from moths when I could be running away from giant poison scorpion monsters. I regretted thinking about giant poison scorpion monster as soon as I heard a rustling in the bush. I kept on thinking _Please don't be a giant poison scorpion monster. Please don't be a giant scorpion monster._

Then…a giant poison scorpion monster came out of the bushes! What a surprise! I took out my sword, ready to fight. My dad gave me that sword on my sixteenth birthday. My sword was just like Percy's, I could put it in my pocket in pen form, and I could never lose it. I heard that a poison scorpion monster can pierce you with its tail with deadly accuracy. I could just run, but he would pierce me before I got out of my place. Then the poison from its tail would start to kill me, and I'd be dead within sixty seconds.

I checked my surroundings to see if there was any water that could help me. Nope. Then I remembered what my dad had said the day he gave my sword to me. _It is very similar to your brother's sword, but you can call on the sea no matter where you are and how many times you ask._ _All you have to do is say, "I call on the sea."__Call on the sea. What can I do by calling on the sea? _I thought. Then it struck me. I could call on the sea and use that water to shield myself. Why didn't I think of that before? I concentrated. Then I said, "I call on the sea!" At least twenty gallons of water raced to my aid.

The scorpion apparently thought that I was trying to escape, because he raised his tail. Then everything seemed to be in slow motion. As the scorpion's tail approached, the water surrounded me to shield me from the attack.

When the scorpion's tail hit the water, it bounced off so hard that its tail and the scorpion went flying into the forest. I made the water shield disappear and I ran out of the forest for my life. When I was out, I checked to see if anyone saw me. Since I saw no one, I ran to my cabin.

The whole camp was I walked in to my cabin, I saw that Percy was waiting for me in our cabin. "Where have you been? I looked all over the camp for you!" he said. "Um, why?" I asked confused. "I waited for you here for hours. The whole camp was asleep and you hadn't come. That's why I went looking for you. Where have you been?"

"Zeus told me to Iris-Message dad because dad was worried about something and Zeus was getting worried about _him_." I said. Percy burst out laughing. "_Zeus_, is worried about _Dad_. What is the world coming to?! And I don't mean world as in Gaea if you're wondering." He said it as if he couldn't believe it.

"Well we better get some sleep. Capture the Flag games are tomorrow night and I want to win." He said "Me too. Good night!" I said. Then we went to bed. Even after Percy fell asleep, I stayed up all night thinking about how I'm going to protect him in the quest, and if the mermen were part of the reason we were going to need a quest.

**Okay guys this is so sad. I haven't even gotten 5 reviews. How sad is that!? Please, please review. In fact, I'm going to make a deal. If it reaches at least 20 reviews, I will update faster. No pressure. Take your own sweet time reviewing. But please review. Also, who do you want to be the one who attacked? Is it:**

**A-Thalassa**

**or**

**B-Oceanus**

**Review and tell me so I can write the next chapter faster!**


	4. The Dream

**j**

**A N: Hades Underpants guys! This has got to be the record of the least reviews of a fanfiction story in the history of recorded time!**

**Annabeth: It is?**

**Me: When did you get in here?**

**Annabeth: A few minutes ago. I came because I was curious about this place.**

**Me: Chiron had the Cyclopes build it for me, so I could keep on writing stories about you and the other guys.**

**Percy, Thalia, Leo, Piper, Jason, Nico, Hazel, Frank: You mean us?**

**Me (very,very, startled) : Where did you guys come from?**

**Percy: We followed Annabeth in here.**

**Me: Well now that you're here, why don't you join me?**

**Piper and Jason: Join you in what?**

**Me: In reading a book I wrote about Percy and his sister.**

**Percy: Sure.**

**Nico: Who are you and what have you done with Percy?**

**Percy: What do you mean?**

**Nico: The real Percy hates reading.**

**Thalia: Maybe some of Annabeth rubbed off on you.**

**Percy and Annabeth: Hey!**

**Me: Why don't you guys sit down and we can start this chapter before things get ugly.**

**Annabeth: What has happened so far in the story?**

**Me: Percy found out he has a sister named Lyra one day they get attacked by mermen, Lyra Iris Messages Poseidon, and that's about it.**

**Percy and Annabeth:...**

**Me: Who wants to say my first disclaimer?**

**Hazel: I will. Umayma does not own anything related to PJO or HoO.**

**Me: Except my character, Lyra.**

**On with the show! Please review for more updates.**

Percy Pov

The next morning, Lyra and I went through the usual routine. We trained extra hard for the Capture the Flag games that night. I gave Lyra sword fighting lessons, even though she didn't need them.

We decided not to go to Archery Class that day. I doubted that Chiron's tail was still there to protect his bottom from our arrows. After disintegrating every single training dummy in the sword arena, Lyra and I decided to go canoeing. It was the only other skill we were good at.

When we went to the middle of the lake, watery hands grabbed me and I took an unplanned swim. As I went under, I heard Lyra laughing her head off. I got my head out of the water, and I saw that Lyra was still laughing so hard that I thought that she was going to fall over the boat too.

When Lyra saw my head come out of the water, she did her best to stop laughing long enough for her to say, "Come on Kelp Head, come out of the water, or do you want me to leave you here?" She gave me her hand, and I took it while muttering a hundred curses under my breath.

"Why the sad face?" she said. "Don't you want to be on my homepage?" At first I was confused. Then she showed me that she had taken a picture of me on her cellphone, and my eyes widened. "I even videotaped it. I'm posting it on YouTube." She said. I lunged for her cellphone but she got it out of the way just in time. "Come on Lyra!" I whined. I hoped no other demigod saw this. Otherwise, I was going to kill Lyra. Not literally, though.

Lyra Pov

Before we went canoeing, I asked the nymphs in the lake to pull Percy overboard when we get to the middle of the lake, so I could videotape it. It was so much fun. Especially when Percy started whining like a little baby. I even videotaped that. Percy wasn't dry when he came out of the lake, mainly because he wasn't expecting to go underwater. He had to go dry up, while I told the whole camp about the video. Even Annabeth, who was probably Percy's closest friend had to check out the video.

When Percy came out of the Poseidon Cabin, everyone he passed started laughing at him, and lucky for him, he was wearing a hoodie, so he covered up his face so no one would recognize him. The only people who did recognize him were Jason, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Nico (They were all visiting), Piper, Leo, and Annabeth, and they all seemed like they were refraining from laughing. Every time someone pointed at him and laughed, he cursed under his breath.

A few hours later, everyone seemed to have forgotten about the video, mainly because they were so busy preparing for Capture the Flag. Percy told me the rules of Capture the Flag. We had made an alliance the Athena, Hermes, and Hephaestus Cabin. The goal was to capture the other team's flag, which was guarded by the other team, and come into our side of the forest before they get out flag and gets into their side of the forest.

Easy right? Not! Percy put me on guard duty, so for the whole game, while the other team players went to fetch the flag, me, this guy name Malcolm, Leo, and a guy named Jake guarded the flag. We had to fight off everyone who tried to get the flag, and all Percy had to do was sneak around the other team's guards , get the flag, and come back.

I ended up with four different arrows in my hair, and three large cuts where Clarisse, a daughter of Ares, grazed me with her electric spear, which everyone told me, was called Maimer. Typical for a daughter of the war god. When Percy came with the flag, he found me on the ground. While Malcolm guarded me, and Leo and Jake still guarded the flag. When Percy and our team reached the flag, a cheer erupted from our team, and the other team stopped fighting.

Percy quickly ran to me, picked me up, and being the Kelp Head he is, he threw me into the stream, when could've just put me near the water. I came out of the stream spouting every Greek curse that ever existed. As I walked past Percy, I glared at him and went to our cabin to dry up.

Percy Pov

When I neared our flag with the other team's flag, I saw Lyra sprawled on the ground while Malcolm guarded her. Leo and Jake decided to keep on guarding the flag. My team and I ran to our flag. When we reached it, a cheer erupted from my team. I quickly ran to Lyra. If she wasn't healed soon, her wounds could get serious.

Then I had an idea. I picked her up and threw her into the stream. A few minutes later, she emerged from the stream spouting a thousand curses. As she went passed me she glared at me. Then she walked out of the forest. "Uh, you welcome?" I said. Annabeth and Thalia rolled their eyes. "Way to go Seaweed Brain." Thalia and Annabeth said as they followed her out of the forest.

Annabeth Pov

Percy just had one of his "ideas", which means that he just messed up big time. He decided to throw Lyra into the stream with warning her just because she was wounded. I mean seriously, he could've just brought some water from the stream poured in on her wound instead. The distance divided by how long she would last with all those wounds say that she would've been healed 89.99% faster if he had just poured water on her wound instead.

Lyra came out of the water spouting curses. She walked back to her cabin but not before glaring at Percy real hard. As she walked out of the forest, Percy, being the Seaweed Brain he is, said the most intelligent thing in his world. "Um, you're welcome?" Seriously, sometimes I can't even believe that I'm friends with him. "Way to go Seaweed Brain." Thalia and I said at the same time as we rushed after her.

When we arrived in the Poseidon Cabin, we found Lyra lying on her bed, staring at the Hippocampi on the ceiling. "Hi guys" she said, not taking her eyes off the ceiling. "Don't worry, everyone at camp isn't as dumb as Percy acts sometimes." I said. She looked at me. "I'm not sure if I'm offended in Percy's name, or if I agree with you." I chuckled.

Thalia went closer to her. "If Percy ever does something like that again, I'm going to zap him so high into the sky, that my dad Zeus will burn him to a crisp. She laughed. "I respect you. You a lot brighter than…" she paused. "…..some other children of Poseidon I've met." Thalia waited for Lyra to say something. "You mean the Cyclopes." Lyra said. "Not all of them are non-educated. I've met Tyson and he's really smart when he wants to be."

"We've met him too." I said. Just then, Percy came through the door. "Met who too?" he said. I was about to open my mouth when Lyra asked, "Were you eavesdropping on us?" He stared at her. "Maybe." He said. I sensed a fight about to start. "Well," I hurriedly said. "It's been nice but, we have to go back to our cabins because…" I couldn't think of something to say, which was a first.

I gave Thalia a look that said _Help me_. Thalia got it. She even smiled. "Because I have to rest enough so I can electrocute Percy tomorrow for throwing you in the stream." She said. I smiled. "And I want to be there to get it on tape." I finished. "Good night" I said as I hurriedly pulled Thalia out of the cabin.

Lyra Pov

After Thalia and Annabeth got out of our cabin, me and Percy had a moment of awkward silence. Then Percy broke the silence. "Well, um, good night." He said while going to his bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head touched his pillow.

I stayed up for a long time, still worrying about the quest. Finally sleep overcame me, and I drifted off into the realm of Morpheus.

_I was floating in an underwater cavern in who knows were when I heard a voice. "Lyra Jackson, so kind of you to join me in my underwater home." I searched for the source of the voice. I couldn't see anyone. "Who are you? Show yourself!" I yelled. _

_I squinted. Then I saw a humanoid shape materialize in front of me. He was a man with jet black hair and sea green eyes. He was wearing a sea green toga that seemed to be woven from seaweed or probably kelp, and sandals that were made of a dead sponge _(the living sea creature, not a plastic sponge)_. _

"_Dad?" I asked. He looked at me like I had gone psycho. Then he cackled. "No, I am not that upstart Poseidon. I am much older than him." I was confused. I couldn't think of anyone else he could be. "Then who are you?" I asked again. He smiled. "I am your doom." He said. "What do you mean?" I asked worriedly. He laughed- no, cackled. "You are as slow as your brother. Think about it with that brain of yours." _

_I scanned through the names of every god, titan, and Primordial god. Suddenly a horrible possibility occurred to me. He watched as a look of realization dawned of my face. "Yes little hero, I will rise again and doom the world to a painful end." He said. "Then Iwill start the world anew, with the help of my brothers." He said. "We will keep a few of those puny mortals of course. Why destroy the world and take over the world if you don't have anyone to rule over." He added. He thought for a minute. Then he added, "Although, if you decide to join me, you will not be harmed. You will watch the world end from the safety of your home." He said this like it was perfectly fun watching the world end. The edges of my dream started disappearing. "Ah yes, your brother is trying to wake you up. Remember my words when they ask you to oppose me."_

I woke up with a start, and Percy was staring at me, with a bucket in his hand. "Hey!" I yelled. Percy laughed. "Sorry, it's just that you were mumbling in your sleep and you refused to wake up. Was it a bad dream?" he said. "I'd hardly call it bad, unless that's what you call hearing that the end of the world is coming soon." I said. Percy's smile melted into a frown. "I don't suppose you mean world as in Gaea, huh?" he asked. I shook my head.

I told him about my dream. After I finished, he seemed very scared. Then again, I wouldn't think he was a sane person if he wasn't scared about the end of the world. "So let me get this straight. There's this mystery guy who's going to rise and end the world." He said. "Check" I said. "And he has these brothers who are going to help him wipe out all humans from the earth." He said. I shook my head. "He said that he would keep some mortals alive so he can rule over them." I said. "We need to go tell Chiron." I said. So together we raced to the Big House.

When we arrived, we saw Chiron playing with some kind of cards with an invisible player. When he saw us, he smiled. "Ah, Percy and Lyra. What can I do for you?" We told him about my dream. His smile melted as well "Oh dear, I was afraid that this would happen." He mumbled to himself. But I heard it. "What would happen?" I asked. He looked at me sadly. "Someone who has been tormenting your father for millennium." He answered sadly.

Percy looked angry. "Who's been tormenting dad? I'll crush him!" he yelled. Chiron gazed at Percy sadly. "Alas, this someone cannot be crushed, for he is immortal." He said. I frowned. "Would you care to tell us who this "someone" is?" I asked. "No I cannot." He said sadly, as it he was picking the flowers I'd love best on my grave. "Your father made me swear on the River Styx not to tell you." He said. I was about to ask why, when it occurred to me that if Poseidon had told me about this guy, I wouldn't have been sane.

"You shall not speak of this when you get out of here." He said. Suddenly, Annabeth materialized in front of me. "Why?" she said. I was startled, but I quickly regained myself. "How did you get in here?" Chiron asked. She smiled. "You left the door open." She pointed at the door. "The campers have already been through so much, during the Titan War and the Giant War. We should not scare them any further." he said. "Fine," Percy and I grumbled under our breath. "OK" Annabeth said. We walked out of the Big House.

**Me: That's it for this chapter.**

**Hazel: Why was Annabeth saying all that nonsense about percents?**

**Percy: You shouldn't have said that.**

**Me: I'm going to save you the pain of listening to Annabeth ramble on about percents and number sentences and end it right here.**

**Annabeth: Hey!**

**Me: Bye!**


	5. Lord Chaos?

**A/N Guys, I haven't even got a review since the last time I updated, which was like, on August 8th.**

**Annabeth: I know, I looked at the reviews, and there is like, only one review.**

**Me: A big shout out to Akanasha for being my first and only review. Guys please review, unless you want this story to be deleted.**

**Percy: Then I won't get to find out what happens to me and my little sister.**

**Piper: Percy, this is FAN fiction, as in not real.**

**Percy: I was just trying help save this story.**

**Me: It's appreciated.**

**Percy: :)**

**Me: So let's start.**

**Nico: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: What?**

**Jason and Thalia electrocutes me.**

**Thalia: You're forgetting the disclaimer. Now do it before I electrocute you again with triple number of volts.**

**Me(very scared) : Okay. I don't own any of the PJO or HoO characters. I just own my character Lyra.**

**Thalia: Thank you.**

**Me: _Now_ let's start.**

**Chapter 5**

Chaos Pov :)

I watched Lyra and Percy babble on and on about "the mysterious man" to Chiron. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "Pontus!" I bellowed. Instantly, he appeared in front of me. "Yes, Grandfather." He said politely. "I told you to warn the girl, not scare her! And how many times did I tell you that we will not wipe out the world?" I asked.

He plastered a smile across his face. "Many times, Grandfather." He said. "I specifically told you that we will only rid the gods of their jobs." I said. "Okay." He said. "You will apologize to them for sending those mermen right now." I said. I must have sounded like an angry dad, because he flinched. "Yes, lord." he said. But even as he said that, I knew that he would not do it.

"Dismissed!" I said. When he flashed out, I sighed. "When you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." I mumbled. Then I flashed out and appeared at Camp-Half Blood's sword arena.

Lyra Pov

Me and Percy were having a great time. We had started taking score of how many times we won. The score was twenty to five. I was winning. Then suddenly a bright light lit up the arena. I looked at the source.

When the light died down, I saw a man with eyes that looked like they were part of space. He had starry skin and jet black hair, kind of like mine. He wore a blue toga that was trimmed with starry borders. He looked like the incarnation of space itself. So that meant He was...

"Lord Chaos, what brings you here?" I said while bowing. He frowned. "Please don't bow, it makes me feel...uncomfortable." he said. I stood up. "As for your question, I am here to apologize for what my grandson Pontus did." he said. Percy looked at him curiously. "What did he do?" Percy asked. Chaos sighed. "He sent those mermen after you just for fun, and he lied to Lyra in her dreams." Chaos replied. I was relieved. I worried about all that for nothing.

Then Percy stepped forward. "What did he do then?" he asked. Chaos took a deep breath. Wait, can the void take a deep breath? Strange. "I am not going to destroy all life on my daughter Gaea. I will only rid the gods of their jobs, because I have observed that they do not seem fit to rule everything on this planet."

"And I have also decided to make you an offer." Chaos said. "What offer?" I asked. "Well..." He said. "The gods won't make it easy to take away their jobs as rulers, so I'm going to need someone to cause trouble so that the gods will be too busy to realize my plan. And you're the perfect people to do so, since you are the most powerful demigods that are not directly working for the gods." he continued.

"Will you accept my offer?" Chaos asked. "Is that an order?" I asked. "Just think about it." he said while touching both our shoulders. Suddenly I was six again, running away from a giant sea monster.

_Flashback_

_I kept on running. I racked my head for what kind of monster was chasing me. I was running across the sea surface, which was one of my abilities as a daughter of Poseidon. It had a tail. Definitely a sea monster. But which one? Whatever it was, it had been chasing me since I got out of New York. I reached out to my senses. Somewhere in Florida, probably Miami, though I couldn't be sure. __I wasn't getting tired, since water strengthened me. But I would soon be overrun._

_I kept on praying to my dad for some help, anything. But nothing came. I was starting to get angry at Poseidon. Finally by some miracle I managed to get out my practice sword from my dad while running for my life. I threw the sword like a boomerang and it sliced through the monster's neck. I heard a sickening splash as the monster's head fell into the water._

_I stared at the spot for a long time. Then I glared at the water. "Thanks a lot, dad." I said sarcastically. Then I teleported back to the house I made for myself in New York City all by myself._

_Flashback end._

I snapped out of my flashback just as Percy did the same. "I will take my leave." Chaos said. Then we averted our eyes as he disappeared in a flash of white light.

Percy Pov

"Just think about it." Lord Chaos said to Lyra as he touched both our shoulders. Suddenly I was at my dad's temple again

_Flashback_

_I was walking through my dad's temple at Olympus. I had come here to see if my dad would help me. I looked at the statue of my dad. "Uh, dad?" I asked the statue. I know, I felt stupid talking to a statue, but I was hoping that my dad was listening, since I was talking to his statue. Also, isn't that the point of putting statues in temples? _

_"Every time I touch the water, the sea creatures within a mile radius are alerted to my presence and they follow me wherever I go, saying, 'Lord, Lord, please wait. Can I get your autograph?' First of all, I have no idea how to give an autograph underwater. And second of all, that is just annoying. I was hoping you would uh, help me with that." I waited. I stared at the statue. "Dad?" I asked_

_Nothing happened. "Fine. Thanks a lot dad for even letting me into your temple. And I walked out of the temple, I glanced at the statue again, with little hope that Poseidon would just appear suddenly, answering my call. No such luck. I sighed. Sometimes I hated being a son of one of the Big Three._

_Flashback end_

I jolted out of the flashback, and I saw Lyra do the same. "I will take my leave." Chaos said. Lyra and I averted out eyes as Chaos disappeared in a flash of white light.

**Percy: Well that was nice.**

**Hazel: That's terrible! Chaos wants you to help take away the gods' jobs?**

**Me: Pretty much. Yeah.**

**Leo: Why aren't we in the story?**

**Me: You are. When Percy was being laughed at for a video that Lyra took of him, you were the guys that recognized Percy and laughed at him.**

**Percy(muttering): I hated that part.**

**Me: Excuse me, but did you say that you hated my story?**

**Percy: Um, no?**

**Me: It's OK, just spill the beans.**

**Percy: ...**

**Annabeth: Now I have to finish my book about the Athena Parthenos. I want to know what the mortals think about my mom's statue. Bye!**

**Percy: I'll follow her to make sure she doesn't bump into another tree while her nose is in that book and get another dryad angry. **

**Me: See ya'll tomorrow!**


End file.
